Night Angel
by SoulessPrince013
Summary: Seto is a half angel and half deman child and he has protact Joey wheeler who only has half a soul (I'm not good at summery's)
1. Chapter 1

I do not own yu gi oh or yu gi oh charcters

Please don't hurt me if the story isn't good

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxx

**A legend was once told in the kingdom of angels to with hold balance in the 3 worlds that are tied together on a single rock called earth. Now the legend was only told to the frist world flouting ontop of clouds, they were out right Gods compared to the second world that with hold humans. Then there's the third world underneath the humans feet now unlike the humans who could cause no harm to the frist world the third world can, they are called demons. **

For this legend two were murder because the deep hate between world One and Three, yet the first world was blind of what this legend Truly meant, but as soon as the angel gave brith to the half angle and half demon baby she understood what meant.

On that of his brith his mother and father were both murder, that night the moon was crimson red to all worlds of the sad tune was played through out the worlds for that night they both had lost a sister or a brother to the power of love.

For both side agreed that the half angel and half demon will belong to the angels but if the boy ever got tired of there ways ,he was always welcome to the third world.

The angels gave the baby to the angels sister for she took him in , the angels sister already had a child name Yami . But Yami wasn't to sure what was going on, all he knew was his new casein was different , for his baby casein had black wings not pure white wings.

"Mommy?" Yami asked out pure innocents

"yes my child ." she answered while she was holding the baby while sitting on a chair her big pure white wings we're folded back hidden from her son

As Yami tried to fly up to her but stumbling at it as the mother only looked at her son trying fly ,a small smile formed on her face .

"why does he have black wings ? And not white " Yami asked as he landed on her lap looking into her arms at the baby.

"Because my child he is a offspring of a angel and a demon my dear your aunt fell in love with someone of the third world." The mom said sadly to her son clutching the baby tighter but not to tight to hurt him.

" But mommy were's aunt right now , why isn't she holding him?" he said in worry , Yami loved his family he didn't want anything to happen to them.

"My Little angel she is no longer with us, she committed the biggest crime of all angels and demons she made love with our enemy and now she got the death for her crime." the mom said as she was holding back tears.

Yami started crying as he hugged his mom "shhhhh my Little angle you have to be brave my son just be glad the boy lives and didn't have the same fate as his mother and father ." she said with full out force not to cry with her six year old son

" Mommy what's his name? " Yami mumble loud enough to hear him

The mom gave a sweet smile almost making him forget what happen to his Aunt " His name is Seto my dear ." she said while standing up causing Yami to quickly fly away just to fall anyways .

"Come my son time for bed ." as she walked into a bedroom that had a crib and one bed on the other side of the room. She put seto in the crib and made sure her sisters baby was a sleep.

She trun to her son and sat down next to him and gently tucked him into bed and kissed him on the forehead.

"Mommy ?" Yami barely said in a tired voice.

"Yes my little angel?"

" We'll everyone else like Seto like us?" Yami said while he tried to stay awake as his mother got up and walked to the door , before she closed it she was unable to look into her sons soft violet eyes to answer his question.

" Yami I truly don't know that answer because they'll be some that do and some that won't be able to , this baby will have a tough road ahead of him and so will we for exapting him into our house." she said while looking on the ground.

"But mommy!?" Yami wanted to yell but he hold it back for only his mom to hear.

" NO BUTS Yami ( she paused and took a deep breath) I will say this if something ever happens to me I want you to protact Seto from harm of others." she said while closeing door leaving Yami there alone to think about what she just said.

Seto started to cry a little so Yami got up from his bed to his baby cusiens crib, Yami sticked his into the cribs bars as he started petting Setos head to help calm the the new born.

Yami saw a vesion of a boy with brown hair with black wings tied together with the red string of faith with a smaller boy with golden blond hair , he pulled his hand away and ran into his warm bed and tried to sleep and Hopeing he'll forget about the vision.

18 years has passed since that night a lot has happen in that amount of time Yami has became a wisdom angel and Seto was just now chosen to be a guardian angel he is now on his way of finding out who his human will be that he'll be forced to protact .

As Seto flew through the clouds faster then the speed of light as feeling went through him with anger and sadness of what typ angel he is. He landed on a cloud that was filled with angels that had pearl white wings on there back all ignoring him as if he were some kind of deadly flue. As he was walking and being glared at by so many angels ,while others talking about him out loud so he can hear the rumors about him.

Seto clutched his fist to gather his feelings holding back his anger of million Blue Eyes White Dragons. As his black wings flickered warning whoever gets near them might lose there life.

"Seto !" he heard as he turn around to look down somewhat at his older casein.

"Yes Yami ." Seto said a low growl beneath his breath showing how upset he was.

Yami ignored Seto tone , he has grown used to it by know." Seto please just follow me so we can get you out of here." Yami said while a hole cloud of angels watched waiting fr something to happen.

Yami flew over and above clouds until he finally got were he wanted to be at. The cloud he landed on had a pound that was filled with pink carnation flowers, for Yami had chosen this flower to fill his pound of truth and Seto did not know why but then again Yami wasn't like the other angels Yami was the wises of all angels so Seto knew he had a meaning of choosing theses flowers.

As Seto landed next to Yami looking at the pink flowers flouting on top of the water. Moving around when a small breeze hit them.

" Seto you remember the rules of being a guardian angel right?" Yami said while picking up a flower to only turn into a silver scroll by his touch, Yami eyes narrowed as he looked back up to Seto.

"yes I do ." Seto said not caring about what job he has been chosen to be.

" While forget everything they taught you Seto right now." Yami said firmly

"WHAT?" Seto ice blue eyes widen in surprised.

" Seto your human is named Joey Wheeler age 16 ." Yami started saying

" Yami why shouldn't I follow the rules ?" Seto said looking at his casein as if he were a being from the third world.

Yami looked at him a smiled " because your human was born with half a soul and you know who ever kills a person with half a soul gains the soul and is able to gain immortality ." Yami turned and gave a the silver scroll to Seto.

" And it's a very rare thing to have ,everyone wants it even humans who are unable to see it there drawn to it and know that he is 16 more people can sense that there's something they want about him.". Yami was saying while Seto only smiled and left.

As he was flying to America for his human thats right his human that won't be like any other human but one he can actually protect from things and it won't be another boring guardian angel job, nope he'll actually get to do something and not just sit there and be bored to death.

As Seto landed into a beat up run down house that smelled of smoke mixed with something he couldn't tell but it was making him sick . As he sat on a bed reading the scroll of what Joey wheeler is like he was becoming more upset about this mutt.

A door open to the room as a tall boy but not as tall as Seto came walking in throwing his backpack to the ground of his room. Mumbling and cursing of how his day went. Joey jumped on the bed next to Seto but Seto knew Joey wouldn't be able to see him unless he wants Joey to.

But fate had I different Idea the golden blond boy turn his head towards Seto and screamed bloody murder witch caused Seto to widen his pitch black wings and hit poor Joey on the head a little to hard.

"Your not supposed to see me.! " Seto screamed while he trun to look down beside him to only see a knocked out Joey.

Seto growled as he looked down at the mutt he was once pleased at but now he wants nothing to do with.

Maybe I should staid and listen to Yami ramble on about this mutt but was to let know and he's stuck here with a passed out human.

Seto moved to the desk chair that was made out of wood he said out loud " I HATE HUMANS" while he went back reading the scroll waiting for the half soul human to wake up knowing its going to be a long night ahead of him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sorry for the spelling errors and if it isn't any good


	2. Chapter 2

**I DO NOT OWN YU GI HO OR YU GI OH CHARACTERS**

Sorry if it's not good.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Poor Joey woke up with a horrible headache, while he was forcing himself to open his eyes expecting the bright and warm sunlight to rain upon him and on his old beat up bed warning him that school is about to start.

But instead he got the moonlight shinning through his room , Joey grabbed his pillow and started to hug it tightly while he was trying to go back to to forget what happen to him today .

Seto looked up from his scroll and just started glaring at him until he notice the half humen was starting to go back to sleep.

"Don't you DARE go to sleep I have questions for you HALF HUMAN!" Seto said forcly while glaring at poor Joey.

Joey yelp and trun strait at Seto " WHO ARE YOU?!" Joey said while forcing himself to sit up.

Befor Seto was able to answer Joey threw anouther question at him " And why are you in my room!" Joey started yelling while he was hugging the pillow and pointing his finger frantically at Seto

Seto just sat in the chair and crossed his arms and glared right into Joey soul "Who I am and how I got into your house is none of your business Useless Mortal ." Seto was able to say without showing any emotion

Joey stood up on his bed his face was so red that you would think it was a tomato " Get Out of my house and stop insulting me you ... You ...you...ummm...you ummm" Joey forgot what he was going to say when the light started flicking on and off in his room

Joey hid under his covers and hugged his pillow tightly " NOT this again ! Please somebody make this stop I'm begging you!"

Seto threw his wings out in warning "Who are you speak your name and tell me what you want ." Seto declared while he hovered over Joey bed.

A women voiced laughed as purple mist filled the air ". Interesting they sent a angel to protract him this will be FUN !"

Seto watch the mist fill the room he steadily landed on the floor right next to Joey bed and stood in the way of the visitors path to the human he had to protect for now on.

" Do really think just standing there will protect him from ME! " the voice said as she laughed

Seto spread his black wings out so whatever this was got his warning "of course I am it's my job I won't let you kill this human." Seto said in a deep growl

"But my dear I don't want to kill him, I just want claim what's going to mine. " she said as she laughed a bitter tune in the air .

" claim" seto had to keep thinking about it to relize he won't be able to fight her right now.

As the mist suddenly vanished into a purple puppet with no eyes but a mouth it open and said " His soul will be MINE ! Angel and there nothing you can do about it ."

Seto knew what had to do there was no point in fighting this thing it only waste his energy.

But then a given there not enough time to do what needs to do then sunddly the puppet started running towards him , screaming "DIE!"

Seto hold out his hand and said " Lights darkness give me power to defeat the the fake foe " as h e said that chains from around the puppet crushing until it turn back to mist.

"I'll leave for now , but I will be back for what's mine ." as the purple mist fade away as it was never there.

Seto turned and looked down at the bed to see a big lump under the covers shacking and mumbling things that he chooses not to hear.

"Mutt get out from under the covers right NOW" Seto demanded darkly and before knew it a fist went right through is face.

"What?" No one could be anymore confused then Joey right now he just tried hit someone only to have it go threw the person.

Seto only laughed at this ." Do you really think a human would be able to touch in Angel you fool."

Joey golden eyes went big "a angel?" he said very quietly

"That's right Mutt ." seto said while truly looking at Joey for frist time today.

" I'm NOT A MUTT! Joey jumped off his bed and tried to tackle the angel only to go through him and land face frist on the ground.

"How stupid are you ? Didn't I just tell you , you can't touch me I can only touch you."

Joey only laid there to hide the blush he had for forgetting that fast " Why is a angel in my home ? " he asked Seto

" That doesn't matter why I'm hear, Now you have to answer my question." Seto said blankly

"I'll answer yours if you give me a full explanation of what's going on ." Joey said stubbornly as he stood up .

Seto really didn't like that reply but he kept his cool " fine I'll tell you after you get home from school. " Seto gave Joey the death glare.

" Fine ( Joey turn his back started walking off to the door) Then your question will just have to wait until I get home from school ." Joey said

"Where do you think your going Mutt." Seto said frustrated with Joey

" To the bathroom to take a shower then to leave for school" Joey said while he slammed the door .

Seto pulled out a mirror that was black and silver but the reflection was blank until a picture of Yami appeared on it.

"Seto I can not help you." Yami said without Seto even speaking

"This human needs your help and you the only one who can protect him and the mist from earlier came from a human, I'm working on who was able to that." Yami said without thinking.

Seto knew that Yami was the Wises Angel there is but never actually put it to mind until know.

" I have a gift for you to , you will get it by tomorrow so please behave and Seto you have to use the spell you were taught in class it not only help you but him to, so please after we talk put the claim mark on him. " Yami left Seto there without being able to talk .

Seto put up the mirror and started the claiming spell to put on Joey.

" What is mine is yours and what is yours is mine let me protact you and be forever mine , for I am your angel and you are my humen Joey Wheeler.

A blue light swirled around him and went straight to Joey .

As Joey was sitting in is shower letting the hot water hit him like rain drops as the heat melt away his thoughts to think clearly from what happen yesterday and last night.

Hopeing when he came home from school this angel will be gone while he was thinking Joey didn't notice his steam from his shower turned blue and and a mark was forming on his neck.

After Joey got out of the shower he threw his outfit on without looking at himself. And left without looking back.

Seto flying over him making sure everything is safe for Joey.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sorry for the spelling errors


	3. Chapter 3

**I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As Joey walked to his school he was trying so hard to ignore the angel flying over him.

As Seto was flying over Joey He sensed a strange aura comeing out of nowhere but it disappeared to only leave Seto clenching his teeth tightly as he was following the blond.

" JOEY ! JOEY! JOEY Waaaaaiiiiiit foooooor MEEEEE! " a girl started yelling causing Joey turn out reflex his strict face turned to a smile as she caught up to him.

" Yo Tea how are you today?" Joey asked right away to his friend, the Brown hair girl looked at him and gave him a worried look.

"I'm okay I guess ,how are you Doing Joey?she asked looking into Joey's gold colored eyes, searching for some sort of answer in his eyes.

" I'm doing pretty good " Joey said trying to cheer his friend up from her worry.

Tea only started to walking faster "You know Joey your one strange person to be this happy after what happen yesterday." she said while trying to hold back her anger and worry from him.

"Tea what happen yesterday is no big deal, please drop this subject I don't to talk about it right know. " Joey looked up at the clear, blue sky but switched to the ground when he saw seto above.

And for the frist time Joey notice that Seto had pitch black wings not pure white wings.

" I thought angels had white not black wings" he mumble to himself

"What was that Joey ?" Tea asked with frustration

"Nothing I was just talking to myself that's all " he laughed out nervelessly scratching his head while giving her a cheesy smile.

She only glared and sighed and kept walking forward , while Joey followed behind her.

Joey only looked at his feet on the concert , he's steady pace confused himself as he walked behind Tea.

" YUGI !" Tea screamed and went into a full out sprint as she glump him.

"mmm...mmm.." that's all Yugi could say being smothered in a hug by Tea "Oh Yugi it's so good to see you!" Tea hummed

" Hey Yugi what's up!" Joey said jogging to his friends.

Tea finally let go of Yugi and put her hands on her hips and gave Joey a death glare straight into his eyes giving a feeling of fear rising within him.

"wh-what d d did I dooo?" Joey said stumbling not understating his female freind at all.

" Yugi ! " Tea said in a child like manner "Joey doesn't think what happen yesterday isn't a BIG deal !" she said to the spiky hair short kid.

Yugi only sighed and looked up at Joey then at Tea obsivly giving a hard time to Joey.

" Hey know how about we talk about it in class with our freind group " Yugi said while trying to push a frozen Joey to the school gates and he almost got there until Tea got upset.

" WHAT GROUP ! ,It's only the four of us Ryo, Joey , you Yugi and me." Tea said sounding betrayed.

"But we're still a group Tea." Yugi said looking up at Tea watching her give Joey a evil stare down until her razer blue eyes were forced to look somewhere else.

" HEEEEEYYYYY GUUUUYYS." yelled a blonde woman running up to the school gate her long blond hair was pulled back by a purple ribbon with gold edges on it , her outfit went with her cream color skin she wore a purple tube top with a unbutton white jacket that had golden round buttens on the sides of her sleeves to stop at her cuffs on the jacket, her pants were white mini shorts that showed all of her legs and purple boots that went up to her knees.

"Wow Mai you changed your look." Joey said as she stop in front of Joey and Yugi.

" why thank you My Sweet Joey ." as she smiled and touched joey neck on the right side.

" Is there something wrong with me Mai you don't usely touch me" as Joey backed away behind Yugi .

" Hey Mai " Yugi asked looking up at the women.

" Yes Yugi dear?" Mai said looking down at him ruffling his hair that goes aginst gravity .

" Why are you dressed like that?" as he and Joey crooked there heads to the right out of curiosity like two new born kittens seeing the world for the frist time.

Which made Mai laugh at them " Because I'm meeting a freind here that I haven't seen in while."

" why here at our school ?" Joey asked wanting to know why she would meet someone at a school.

"Because Joey it's a surprise meeting ." she said smiling evilly , that made both boys shiver .

"THAT'S ENOUGH YOU TWO!" Tea yelled grabbing both boys by the back of there collars of there uniform dragging them into school.

While Mai only wave good bye to the boys smiling her evil smile , then turn around and untied her hair letting the wind push her hair around however it wanted to, as she let go of the ribbon golden bat like wings sprouted from her back to only expand to it full width .

Smiling she called out " Seto honey how about you can come out now so we can chat about Joey boy."

As the wind rushed all around her , she only smiled while her blonde hair dance in the wind.

"Seto you really need to calm down honey" Mai yelled , as Seto landed in front of her .

"MAI! ,what are YOU doing here!" Seto yelled while he stared into the golden demon Eyes.

She just giggled " To see you." Mai said

" well you see me! Now leave me alone and the worthless mortal." said Seto as he folded his arms while glaring down on Mai .

"No can do Seto dear." Mai smiled showing her sharpen demon fangs to Seto As she pulled a small mirror and a lip stick tube out her of her mini short pocket.

"You see that boy you have to protect is like a little brother to me " Mai said while holding her small mirror while adding her light rose color red lipstick to her lips.

Seto's ice blue eye's deepen in rage and hatred troweds the demon women.

"You see Seto sweetheart I help raise him so I can never harm him." Mai said as she put her her lipstick and mirror back into her pocket.

" what do you mean .!" seto asked clenching his nails into his flesh trying to listen to her.

"Just like how I help your aunt raise you Seto the only difference is Joey was a human with half a soul and you were a angel with black wings ." Mai said as one of her golden wings folded In front of her making half a shield.

Seto closed his eyes to speak in a calm manner" How did you even look after him?."

Mai was petting her golden wing that was folded in front " You'll find out from Joey all I can tell you is that I wasn't who I am in front of you know " Mai sighed " Seto dear I came here to ask you nicely not to go over bored on Joey. I understand why you put the claim mark on him but there are others helping to protract him before you came hear. " she said as she looked to the ground not facing Seto.

One of Seto's wings flinched " Did you say others!?" Seto didn't like where this was going he should be the only one to protect Joey , it was his job to make sure he was safe.

"You see Seto honey—""Who are THEY !" Seto rudely interrupted her.

Mai only glared into his eyes to find a answer but couldn't find anything she slowly unfolded her wing and made them go back into her body . She sighed once again " Seto I can tell you what they are but not who they are the rest you have to figure out on your." Mai said as she started to walk away .

" A Wingless Angel and a silver demon are the ones protracting him next to you know ." Mai said while walking away

" Aren't you protracting him to !" Seto yelled in anger already knowing her answer.

" Of CROUSE not " was her final words before she disappear .

Seto only flew up in the sky breaking through white clouds that will soon turn into dark gray clouds as he flapped his black wings to Joeys class he thought about who could be a wingless angel.

Sorry for the spelling errorsAnd sorry if your a Tea fan for some reason I had. Hard time wrighting her I had to rewright the story over 25 times because of her and I'm truly deeply sorry if your her fan and I made her mean person


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or the characters **

" My heart melts away as it brings misery and pain., As you all stay the same.,

Shall we play a game ., Now come back to me my love .,As your heart beats for me alone ., Become a doll and obey .,As you waste away " a women smiled as a twisted body emerged from glass and blood.

A lovely laugh filled a room as a new soul was born a women covered in only white stood in front of a child of nothing but fresh blood to cover her sitting on top of shattered glass that was embedded in her new flesh.

" Your just the first of my children isn't that right my child." she laughed once more and turned around and smile to herself only thinking about the boy who could bring her power , immortality and All of life.

Joey woke up flying backwards from his desk screaming as he hit the floor landing on his head hard enough to make his eyes watery.

As the hole class looked at him in shock for two minutes.

"JOEY WHEELER !" a old women yelled out.

" Yes Mrs. Good? " Joey got up and fixed his chair while rubbing his head fighting back tears wanting to come out.

"Please WAIT for me outside the classroom." she said as she showed the hole classroom her bitter little face of hate towards Joey.

Joey started walking to the door having the feeling of everyone's eyes watching him leave for his doom.

Mrs. Good was 10 minutes behind him as she enter the hallway and closed the door the hole classroom filled with laughter and life but that did not please Mrs. Good so she went back into her classroom and yelled at them, as she came back out keeping the hole door open for the rest of the class to hear them or more like hear Joey get into trouble.

eyes looked into Joeys eyes and her nagging started and Joey knew once the little old lady started it would never end.

Joey was not listing to her at all he didn't even pay attention to her wraspy old voice change into a youthful one.

As she finished Joey walked back to his sit next to a boy with long snow white hair , pale skin and dark coco color eyes " Joey are you okay you hit your head really hard ?" the boy asked

" Yeah Ryou I'm fine don't worry" Joey said to his friend, Ryou sighed out of relief as he turn to face the teacher walking into the classroom.

Joey did the same but he cruses at himself when he saw a young tall teacher with light pearl pink hair tied up into a bun , unwrinkled skin that looked as smooth as a shell her deep pink eyes are now filled with youth and soul and her old grandma dress that used to touch the floor now went to her knees.

"Wow I didn't feel this good in a Looooong TIME!" Mrs. Good said in joyful silky voice to her class.

As the boys eyes stared at shock at there NOW young teacher as the girls in Mrs. Good class glared at her because of her rich beauty that came out of no were.

" Not again ." Joey mumbled to himself as he looked away from his teacher to a poster.

Ryou looked at Joey with sadness in his eyes and looked at the know young teacher who hasn't found out she not old looking anymore.

A girl raised her hand " ?"

" Yes Mary ', what is it ?" Mrs. Good asked placing her hands on her hips

" Why do you look like your 25? Another student yelled

" I WHAT?" Mrs. Good yelled while running to her desk grabbing mirror she was about to cry out of happiness until the school bell rang singling for the next class.

As Joey ran out the door with Ryou following right behind him as the rest of the class stared in shock at

"Joey slow down !" Ryou yelled then Joey stopped " Joey?" Ryou asked in fear.

Joey did not answer but looked to the ground lost in thought " Ryou I don't understand anything and I know you don't." Joey said as he slowly walked to his next class with Ryou beside him.

As the two boys enter the small classroom a sign was hung up saying ( DO AS YOU PLEASE .) And that's what the two boys did waiting for Tea and Yugi to come in.

" Joey?" Ryou said softly not to break the thoughts of Joeys mind Joey only turn to the window watching the white clouds mixing into the gray clouds turning into a deep black sky that reminded him of Seto Wings.

"Fine !" a girl yelled while storming into the room while pulling out a deck of card from her bag as she slammed herself into her seat.

" Tea pleeeeeaaaaaassssssseeeeee calm down." Yugi said running after her as ran into the room he turn the desk in front her to face the angry brunette.

Tea only face towards Ryou and Joey her eyes grew in frustration " WHERE THE HELL IS BAKURA?"

"At home not that it matters to you." Joey said not acting to be happy with her he couldn't handle Tea's anger right know there just to much for him to have a fake smile.

"It DOES matter Joey his our friend ." Tea's said while watching Yugi placing his cards on his desk.

" Really because before yesterday you hated his guts and know you like him!" Joey golden eyes glared dangerously at the girl.

The girl only huffed and face Yugi " I might as well start to treat him as a friend and not a enemy because of what happen yesterday we lost two friends so know we need to replace them and who better then that guy." Tea said getting ready to start her duel with Yugi

"WHAT! I can't believe YOU of people would say something like that Tea and for your information Bakura was already OUR FREIND! " Joey yelled while slamming his hands on the desk.

"OKAY this the deal you two if I win Tea you have to stop this and forget about yesterday like it NEVER happen and if you win will all talk about in a CALM manner do you understand ?" Yugi said getting upset how Tea acting

"That's perfectly fine with me so lets start . " she said nicely to Yugi while Ryou was trying to calm Joey down and somehow managed it.

" Joey how about we go for a walk to get away from Tea okay?" Ryou asked him nicely.

Joey got up without a word and left the room with Ryou following behind him " JOEY can we please talk before you go crazy ." Ryou said catching up to him.

Joey looked at Ryou with lost eyes and finally gave in and turn to the white hair boy. " can I tell you something without you looking at me like I'm a freak or crazy?" Joey asked in a small voice that Ryou could only hear.

"Yes you can Joey I trust you don't worry. " Ryou said while noticing Joeys neck.

" I feel like I'm the reason Tristan went insane yesterday." Joey said looking to the ground . Ryou was amazed seeing his freind like this he always saw Joey pushing forward smiling without a care in the world but not like this.

" It's my fault Duke hade to take him away and because of me Tea 's upset that she lost two freinds and now she finding anyone to fill the empty void ."Joey said only looking at his feet.

"It's not your fault Joey , Tristan tride to kill you how can it be your fault ?" Ryou said while staying calm.

" Yes it is just like how our teacher turn young she going to be like everyone else she going relize her ageless skin will turn back to normal and if I get near her or others they try to kill me like Tristan did and soon the same will happen to you guys to." Joey was fighting back Tears not letting Ryou see his face.

"Jo-" Ryou started to say before A Sickly scream came out of a young women mouth.

" What do you mean all turn back into a ugly old hag " Mrs. Good scream at her students.

" Well you see for some reason ummm well ummm" Joey said shivering in fear of his teacher hateful eyes .

Ryou eyes turned neon green and turn to Joey " Joey I'll meet you in the bathroom now go."

" Umm okay ?" Joey said confused as he saw his teacher skin start to melt back to wrinkles on her . The pearl pink hair was turning to gray Joey couldn't help but look at now stone cold fogged pink eyes that reminded him how Tristan looked before he tried to kill anyone his path.

"Joey run ... I said RUN !" Ryou said while keeping his eye on the teacher who was now ready to kill at any moment.

Joey looked away from her lifeless eyes that now turn black and started to run for his life he did what Ryou said and went into the bathroom.

Before he knew it so was Ryou his eyes still neon green " Joey I put a spell on the door we should be safe for now but my magic is weak." Ryou said turning green eyes to brown again.

" What's going on why did your eyes turn green Ryou ?" Joey said panicked looking at Ryou who seem like this was normal.

" look Joey I'll explain this tomorrow but right now I need you to calm down." Ryou said looking at Joey and looked his neck agien sighed.

Joey neck on the right side begain to glow a light blue color and before Ryou could think about it a angel appeared with Large black wings that had Ice blue Eyes and brunette hair his outfit was A black turtle neck with a dark deep blue jacket that was unbutton and hade cuffs at the end of the sleeves that that stop in the middle of his arms and the rest of his arms were covered with the long sleeves from the turtle neck. He also wore black paints with a silver belt and blue boots that match his jacket with buckles on them.

Seto stood in front of Joey blocking him from the white hair boy that was giving off a strange vibe to Seto as he glared down at him he saw the boys eyes. Change from brown to green " Are you his Gurdian Angel ?" Ryou asked the angel with black wings.

" Yes I am and who are you , your not a normal mortal are your?" Seto asked as he heard screaming, pounding and clawing coming behind the door.

"I am Not human but I am human the same time I am a Wingless Angel and my Name is Ryou ." Ryou said trying look over the angel to see Joey but couldn't.

" That explains why YOU can see me." Seto said as he turn to Joey and picked him up and threw him over his shoulder.

Joey started kicking and punching Seto only to go through him over and over "Stupid mortal didn't I tell you only I can touch you." Seto said in a huff.

" Like I care now put me DOWN right NOW" Joey Yelled while struggling under the angels tight hold on him.

" Ryou HELP! Me pleeeaaassssseee this is soooo unfair!" Joey started whining and begging his freind.

"Sorry Joey I can't do that unless your Angel lets me." Ryou said it in a calmly matter as he walked to Joey's face and lightly touch hi forehead. Ryou hand had a light green power comeing from it causing Joey to go to sleep fr now.

Seto turn right away to face Ryou" What did you do to him." Seto said in a low growl.

" I put him to sleep that's all " Ryou said while not being affect by Seto power.

" I'm Tacking him to his home now." Seto said to Ryou while portal open leading into Joeys room.

" I think that's for the best" Ryou said while watching seto disapear into the room with Joey.

The yelling behind the door had stop and Ryou open it to find the Old pass out in front of the door. Ryou bend down and thought to himself.

(Joey is forever cursed being born with half a soul and his angel is going to have a hard time protacting Joey after all Joey does not like relying on others he rather be the one to portact us but sadly that is not the case . If only that angel can break through to Joey and I truly hope He can portact my freind.)

Ryou got up from his spot and went off to the nurses to warn them about in the hallway while he smiled to himself and said " The Silver demon going to have fun with this. "

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sorry for the spelling errors and as I post part 5 I'm thinking about wrighting a Yu-Gi-Oh GX fanfic to with this one ^_^ ( hope you like it so far )

And sorry for Tea being a jerk if your her fan


End file.
